Valentine's Day: Memory Trail
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: Drabble Story-The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy. SasuNaru "Songfic" Information about the situation in last chapter.
1. Chasing Cars

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, shitty fluff, bad writing.

* * *

_Let's… waste… time…_

"_Hey, follow me."_

Naruto wasn't sure where they were going. One minute, he was wandering randomly through his mess hazard of an apartment. The next, Sasuke was leading him to this "secret location" for a little reconnection. The other had knocked on his dooor and asked for him to follow. So he did. Easy enough, right?

It would be easier if the bastard would just tell them where they were going. He wasn't fighting against the request as he usually would, didn't he deserve an answer?

Sighing as they passed the training grounds, Naruto spared a small smile. Ever since waking up from his episode with Itachi, Sasuke had become even more withdrawn. It worried Naruto. Sasuke hesitated every time Kakashi ordered them to spar and they rarely kissed anymore. Naruto didn't question; he understood the Uchiha's need for privacy and time of contemplation.

Naruto came out of his musings when Sasuke stopped before a large field. Naruto marveled at its beauty. The grass swayed into the slow wind as it traveled through the nearby, rustling trees. A lone Sakura tree stood on a small hill near the center of the field. The slow-moving river that sat pleasantly at the bottom of the hill glistened with the colors of the sunset.

As the sun continued to set, he could see some glowing dots. Blue eyes brightened when he realized what they were.

"Fireflies!"

_Chasing… Cars…_

Sasuke stiffened at the sudden cry and watched as his boyfriend raced into the field. Onyx eyes softened at the sight of Naruto jumping around, trying to catch the glowing bugs with his hands, laughing when he did catch one. With the smallest of smiles on his face, Sasuke joined the blond, catching Naruto whenever he decided to be daring and catch the highest firefly.

_Around… Our Heads…_

After countless minutes of chasing the floating lights around, they settled back against the rough bark of the Sakura tree. The bugs continued to fly around, acting as mini-stars in the dark night. Naruto cuddled into his shoulder, fast asleep. Sasuke ran his hand through the other's hair, allowing one of his rare smiles on his face. It was late July; little worries of waking up cold in the dead of night.

He missed this.

He missed the moments when it was only he and Naruto. Now that he had a chance to get them back, he'd never let them go.

He did have, surprisingly, Sakura to thank. She had cornered him after training earlier today and confronted him on his behavior. He had brushed her off at first, but then she'd promised to never again ask him out if he at least tried to be more social with Naruto. An offer to tempting to refuse.

Now that he looked back on it, he felt stupid. Why trade something so petty for moments with his lover? He found almost nothing that could be traded for this. Nothing could compare.

They both silently made their way to the land of sleep.

_If I lay here… If I just lay here…_

_Will you lie with me and... just forget the world?_

* * *

This is shitty. I don't deserve crap. Happy Late Valentine's Day.

I stayed up to 3 Am las night finishing this apology drabble story. It only has about seven chapters and all are shitty.

Sorry.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. Sakura's Musings

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, shitty fluff, bad writing.

* * *

In the shadows, Sakura watched the two boys, a sad smile on her pleasant face. She still loved Sasuke, she could feel it. When she confronted Tsunade with her feelings, the woman had given her very wise words.

"_If you truly want that person to be happy, let them be with those who will make them happy."_ It hurt, but each day, the pain ebbed away. She understood it.

Sasuke needed someone who could give him a lifetime of happiness and love. Someone he could easily relate to. The only one who could do that is Naruto.

She would support them relationship-wise and team-wise. Sakura had gained the aid of Hokage-sama. No longer will she be the damsel in distress that needs saving.

No longer will she be the weak link or the part of the team that stands in the way.

As silently as she could, she left. She had to wake up tomorrow for her first training session with Tsunade.

* * *

This is basically background for why Sakura told Sasuke to socialize with Naruto last chapter. I know that Sakura is as likely to give up her "crush" on Sasuke as she is to date a rock, but this my shitty plot and shitty story. Please remember that if you review saying that Sakura wouldn't give up Sasuke just like that.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	3. World of Chances

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, shitty fluff, bad writing.

* * *

While Shikamaru loved watching the clouds, Naruto loved watching the stars. They were reminders of brighter days when he was young and later the friends and love he had gained.

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had skyrocketed after the evening with the fireflies. Sasuke was finally recovering from his horrific trip through memory lane and they couldn't be happier.

The field that Sasuke had led him to soon became their favorite spot to hang around. They usually trained together during noon after official training/missions in the field before settling down to watch the sunset and fireflies that always returned in the evenings.

It was always mystifying; seeing the soft light of the fireflies over the smooth surface of the river as if they were butterfly kissing. The sunset and sometimes sunrise was also pretty to watch.

The moments that Naruto loved most, however, were when Sasuke and Naruto could freely laugh and smile at things the other did. Sasuke had a beautiful smile, it's unfortunate he didn't smile often.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know?_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly…_

_But I've got a world chances for you._

They didn't share this spot with anyone else. It was theirs to train at, theirs to behold, and theirs to love.

Tonight, Naruto came only to stargaze. Team 7 was to go on a delivery mission to Suna for their alliance the next day and he wanted to spend his night here. He absently wondered if the stars looked any different in Suna like they were at Tazuna's village

He was lying on the shore of the river, watching the clouds hide the waning moon from sight before going their own way. To an extent, he liked the clouds.

_Tap-tap-tap…_

The approaching chakra signature and soft footsteps on the grass could be heard as another cloud passed over the moon. He didn't panic; he instead let out a content sigh when onyx met aquamarine. Sasuke always seemed to be able to find him when he wasn't at home.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Ya know… stargazing." Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Only you would stay up staring at stars when we have a mission tomorrow." Naruto stuck a tongue out at the other.

"Only _you _would search for me while I'm stargazing." The blond countered. The Uchiha didn't answer and instead stood beside the sitting jinchuriki. He looked down at his lover's eyes.

God, Sasuke loved those shining blue orbs. Often times, he found himself lost in their beautiful hue.

"May I lay here?" He asked, already knowing the answer. This happened way too many times to count.

Naruto smiled, his eyes brightening in the darkness of the night. "Do you even need to ask?"

That was the only invitation the Uchiha needed. Soon, the couple was lying on their backs, stargazing. The tall grass silently swayed around them like tiny skyscrapers that reached for the starlit sky. Smiling, their hands intertwined as the stars twinkled above them.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know?_

* * *

Hugs to the people who actually read the first chapter.

You guys already know that I fail, right?

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


	4. May I

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, shitty fluff, bad writing.

* * *

_All I want… is to keep you safe… from the cold._

_To give you all that your heart... needs the most._

_Let me raise you up._

_Let me be your love._

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called as he raced to the bridge his team met at. The Uchiha was settled back against the red railing and nodded a greeting to his lover. Rolling his eyes, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's, initiating warm, but chaste kiss. Sasuke was put off for a moment before he responded just as passionate. When they parted from the sweet kiss for breath, Naruto snuggled into the other's arms. In the spur of the moment whispered, "I love you."

The other stiffened in shock. Naruto… loved him? He wasn't sure how to react; the people he loved and in return loved him either were killed or betrayed him.

Naruto began to regret his words. Unconsciously, he trembled as the seconds passed. He had never felt love like this before and enjoyed it. He liked being able to smile freely and know that Sasuke could do the same. Naruto loved their recent moments of passion; it told him he was loved even though they both hadn't actually said it.

However, he might as well just ruined it with his impulsiveness. He began to push away from Sasuke when the arms around him tightened. Looking up, he saw the determined look that reminded Naruto of the incident at the hotel.

Sasuke had looked so determined to show his older brother how strong he'd become. He'd also been, which Kyuubi, the dang furball, had told him, "showing off" to Naruto. The blond didn't understand and put it off as the fox's weird mind tricks.

"I won't let him come after you anymore." Naruto's mind reeled back to reality when Sasuke suddenly spoke. He strained his ears to hear more but the rest of the statement trailed into small mumbles. Naruto was confused. Him?

Did he mean Itachi?

He was brought out of his thoughts once more when Sasuke breathed a few words over his lips before sealing them with a kiss.

"_And I love you."_

* * *

"_**With this hand, I promise to protect you."**_

"_I'll protect you, too!"_

* * *

_Love doesn't last forever._

* * *

And this is here when the happy memories end and canon interferes.

The songs:

May I- Trading Yesterday

World of Chances- Demi Lovato

Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

do not belong to me.

The two lines of dialogue are from "I exist for You Only" or something like that. They're not directly taken from the comic. I wrote it from memory.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	5. My

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, angst, bad writing.

* * *

The blond stared ahead at the wall as he lay down on the mat. White powder danced outside the window, the only source of light in the hotel room he, Kakashi, and Yamato-taicho were staying in. So many memories had resurfaced when he first heard the decree to kill Sasuke on sight.

Those warm, tender memories that always brought a sense of emptiness in Naruto. They made a void that wasn't easily filled. They haunted him with the love that he had or maybe never had in the first place.

He clenched his teeth.

No, the love… it was real, he knew. The smiles, the laughs, the moments of passion. They couldn't be faked, especially by someone who seemed to inexperienced at the time to do such a thing.

However, he wished some of his memories _were _faked. The battle at the Valley of the End had caused too many scars and cuts to form. Maybe not on his body because Kyuubi had long healed them, but on his heart, there was a pattern of cuts that Sasuke had carved.

Another time was when they had their "reunion" at Orochimaru-teme's hideout. He then realized just how far Sasuke had come for his revenge.

Why? Why did it seem that every time he came closer to Sasuke, there was always something that distanced them even more than before?

Many times, he wondered why he missed Sasuke. After what he did, he should've considered everything they did and shared with each other a forgotten, maybe even lost, memory, never to be recalled on ever again.

Instead, he found himself thinking of those times each time he went to sleep, desperate to remember it all before time erased his memories. He wanted –needed- the connection they shared and he knew why.

Despite everything, Naruto still loved Sasuke. Always will.

Always.

* * *

_**I loved you; you made me, hate me.  
You gave me hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad?  
You feel sad?  
I'm sorry- hell no, fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife, it dies, this life, and these lies.**_  
**_These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true._**

**_I hurt to remember._**

**_I loved you…_**

**_I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same…_**  
**_I'm sorry, oh… I'm sorry._**  
**_I'm sorry, no… no._**

**_I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you…_**  
**_I'm sorry, oh ... I'm sorry._**  
**_I'm sorry, no… no._**

**_I wish I could have quit you!_**  
**_I wish I never missed you!_**  
**_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through!_**  
**_Obsessed with the thought of you._**

_**The pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this too me!?  
Look at what I made for you…**_

_**It never was enough and the world is what I gave you.  
I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up.**_

_**Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!**_

* * *

This is not the whole song.

This chapter takes place during the Kage Summit Arc when Naruto is in that hotel room wondering why Sasuke hasn't come back.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	6. Black

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, angst, bad writing.

* * *

A lone shinobi jumped through the dense forest of trees as he chased after Danzou. The old fool would be dead, soon enough. However…

Sasuke could feel it. The sinking emptiness that he had at first rejected now welcomed with open arms.

It was bone-chilling.

It was risky.

It kept him safe from the muddling emotions and memories that always tried to find their way into his mind.

Instead, it showed him visions of the power he could possess, how Konoha would fall by his hand, and how much blood would be spilled. To see Naruto gasping for his last breath.

Some part of him wanted this, but the more sensible and steadily growing weaker side of Sasuke wanted to break free of the ferocious hold Susanoo had on him.

If anything but to hold on to the last few happy memories he had left.

When he left Konoha, he felt his heart break. Not because of the village itself, but because of what he had chosen to give up. He had felt selfish to know that he was willing to put revenge before Naruto. The feeling slowly ebbed away during the three years of training. It had resurfaced a couple times before Itachi died, but were always stamped down.

Now that he had accepted Susanoo, he no longer had to feel the loss of his once-upon-a-time lover. He didn't have to remember those hurt-filled blue eyes.

Those goddamn eyes. He hated how they made him feel every time he looked into them. When hidden behind the power of Susanoo, he felt like could conquer and destroy anything he liked.

In the end, when Susanoo was sealed back into his heart, waiting to be summoned once more, he couldn't face it.

The overwhelming desire to say something to compensate for all he'd done to hurt the blond. To maybe explain and get help from the other. He'd listen. Naruto always listens. He always had the desire to help everyone he could, and that was his downfall.

Sasuke's downfall? His decreasing hold of himself as time passed by and he's given more and more power.

Sasuke kneeled against a tree, staring at the stars. Naruto loved watching the stars for some reason. Of all the times he found the blond in that field gazing up at them, he never bothered to ask why he did.

_-hands intertwined as the stars twinkled above them. _

Sasuke growled in frustration before punching the tree. It caused a large dent that was stained with blood. The Uchiha let his bleeding hand fall to his side as the damned memories came back.

He always had the desire when they did. The overwhelming desire to say something he hadn't said since he was seven.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_**I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same…  
I'm sorry, oh… I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry, no… no.**_

_**I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you…  
I'm sorry, oh ... I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry, no… no.**_

_**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down.  
**_

_**I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same…  
I'm sorry, oh… I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry, no… no.**_

_**I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you…  
I'm sorry, oh ... I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry, no… no.**_

* * *

After this, I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh and dream about Puzzle Shipping. Tomorrow, I might just pop on over just to see the (lack of) response.

Thanks once again for reading this crap of a story.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	7. Dahlia

**Summary: **Drabble- The trail of memories eventually meet tragedy.

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto/ Magnet Shipping

This is an apology for not being on ever since November. It's also likely I won't be back on till April. Sorry.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Yaoi, angst, bad writing.

* * *

_**Sorry…**_

_**(I used to be lovestruck, now I'm just fucked up.)**_

Sasuke looked down, his face a few inches away from Naruto's. The pain in his shoulder subsided, but the pain in his heart grew and grew.

Naruto just laid there; it was unnatural. The blonde was always moving, a ball of energy.

To see him this still… Sasuke couldn't even tell if Naruto was breathing.

He almost wanted to say 'fuck it' and take Naruto back to the safety of Konoha, in the vain hope that the other was still clinging to life.

All around the torn lovers, the sky's tears crashed onto the ground.

It mixed with the blood that was spilt. He was sure that a majority was Naruto's.

_**Sorry…**_

_**(Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts!)**_

Naruto felt his heart clench as Sasuke disappeared in literal flames.

Was Sasuke that advanced? Or was he just that behind? Was it both?

He didn't know, but Naruto couldn't help but feel the scabs over the wounds of his heart reopen.

_**Sorry…**_

_**(I used to be lovestruck, now I'm just fucked up.)**_

Sakura felt useless as she watched Naruto crumble. She hated this feeling, for she had felt it for nearly her entire life. She had resolved herself to change it because she knew she was keeping her team behind.

Sakura did it all to prove that she wasn't the whiny genin who barely knew how to perform a simple block. She did it to prove that she _could _support her teammates, but when it counted the most, she failed.

She had failed Kakashi, Yamato, Sai…

She had failed Naruto, the person she was determined to keep at her side as her friend and made her see that she could improve.

She had made her own promise when the Sasuke Retrieval mission failed. She was going to bring back Sasuke to heal the broken-heart left behind. The heart wasn't hers.

It was Naruto's.

_**Sorry…**_

_**(Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts!)**_

The glint in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto had seen it a few times in his life and he hated it. The first time had been the day Sasuke first returned to the academy. Iruka had forced them to spar. As always Sasuke won, but… this time… the look in his eye didn't hold the playful victory it usually held in it.

It held hate and emptiness. He had frozen on the spot until the other broke the glare he had on Naruto.

Now looking into those same eyes only with the Sharingan, it felt worse. He was held up, nearly in a choking hold as Sasuke's left hand sparked with the Chidori.

Naruto knew the deities hated him. They must've if they had cursed him with the Kyuubi, but this was too far.

Were the gods really that cruel to decide that he was going to die by his lover's drive for revenge?

_**Sorry…**_

_No, you're not._ Susanoo purred from his heart. Sasuke gasped at the feeling of the cold claws of evil and hatred personified turn his heart to ice.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. He stared at the orange-masked man behind the wooden cage Yamato had boxed him into for his safety.

His village, it's tainted with innocent blood that was spilled over impure reasons. It was too late to change anything from the past, but the future was different.

Naruto is ready.

Sasuke had chosen his path and Naruto was willing to walk the trail of destruction the younger Uchiha had left in his wake. It is the path that led to their deaths.

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**No…**_

* * *

**Song:**

My Black Dahlia- Hollywood Undead

**Events in order of appearance:**

1. End of Battle at Valley of the End

2. "Reunion" of Team 7 at Orochimaru's Hideout

3. "Reunion" of Team 7 at Orochimaru's Hideout

4. Battle at the Valley of the End; When Sasuke puts a hole in Naruto's chest

5. Sasuke Before Fighting Danzou/Hotel Room when Tobi/Obito Arrives

**Is this from the same universe as "Pretty Angels Deserve Flowers"?**

Yes. It's easy to figure out if you realize that Naruto and Sasuke are already in a relationship in the memory chapters.

**I'm confused... what's going on? Where did canon come from?**

The first three chapter; Chasing Cars, World of Chances, and May I, are the memory chapters. Naruto and Sasuke are recalling on those memories. The chapter Sakura's Musings was originally part of Chasing Cars, but I didn't think it fit. It's now 3's (on the events list) predecessor.

**Will you be around?**

I'll be copy-&-pasting stories whenever I can, but never officially on like I am now. I will be putting all my stories on hold until this situation is dealt with.

**Situation? What situation?**

My internet is off and has been off since November The company we bought it from decided to be jerks and bring up and old bill we almost paid off and instead of negotiating and letting us keep our internet, they just took it.

**When will you update your stories?**

As stated before, I'll update them when I get internet. Until then, I will NOT be writing chapters because I don't have them on hand.

Why Sasuke Hates Logs requires the manga/anime.

Three Words and all the other stories require the notes I have on the internet.

It's unfortunate. :/

**Anything you'd like to say to us?**

I'm sorry for disappearing without a word and this shitty drabble story is my way of trying to make up for it.

Thank you for reading this story.

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


End file.
